


The Suspicious Circumstances (Of Being Beamed Aboard)

by BorderJ95



Category: Casualty (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), NCIS, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the characters you know and love find themselves in an unknown place... The USS Enterprise!</p>
<p>(I'm not very good at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suspicious Circumstances (Of Being Beamed Aboard)

Merlin pulled Arthur through the trees and into a clearing. “Come on,” Merlin encouraged. “We have to make it to the lake.”

“Merlin,” Arthur forced out. “Not... not without the horses.” The two men collapsed on the ground. Merlin pulled Arthur between his legs, both gasping for breath.  
As Merlin tried to get back up Arthur stopped him. “It’s too late, it’s too late,” he pants. “With your magic, Merlin, with your magic, you’ve saved my life-“  
“No, I'm not going to lose you! I-“Merlin got cut off by Arthur grabbing his hands.

“Just… just hold me,” Arthur requested. “Please.” Merlin pulled his king closer to his body. “There’s… there’s something I need to say…” Arthur started.

“No, no you’re not saying goodbye!”

Arthur shook his head. “No…” he tried to catch his breath. “Merlin, everything you’ve done… I know now… for me, for Camelot… for the kingdom you helped me build-“  
“Couldn't have done it without me, “ Merlin jokes weakly. Arthur laughed despite the pain he was feeling.

“Maybe…” Arthur smiled up at his former manservant. “I- I want to say something I’ve never said to you before…” Arthur took another breath. It took a while but Arthur was not going to die without saying what needed to be said. “Thank you.”

Merlin could feel Arthur’s spirit start to leave his body. He desperately tried to keep him from closing his eyes. The pair was suddenly surrounded by golden streams of light. The light was circling their entire beings.

Merlin and a barely breathing Arthur are all of a sudden sat in a white room on a sort of metallic floor. Merlin looked up from Arthur’s face and stared at the people in the unfamiliar room.

Merlin pulled Arthur closer to his chest. “Who are you?” he demanded.

The two men glanced worriedly at each other. A brunette stepped forwards to address Merlin. “I am Chief Medical Officer McCoy,” he informed Merlin with a slight southern accent. He indicted to the man behind him. “This is Mr Scott. He’s in charge of engineering.”

Merlin stared at the men and refused to speak. Arthur shifted and Merlin jolted back to reality. “You’re a doctor?” The man- McCoy- nodded. “You need to help him! Please! He- he’s dying!” Merlin exclaimed. Dr McCoy rushed towards them.

“What’s wrong with him?” McCoy asked.

“He was stabbed in the stomach by a… a,” McCoy urged Merlin to finish. Merlin took a deep breath. Before he could continue however, blood started seeping through Arthur’s chain mail. McCoy faltered. Instead of commenting he checked Arthur's wound. He looked up to Mr Scott. “We need to get this man to sick bay. Tell the captain to meet us in there,” he ordered.

“Ay, ay,” Mr Scott said then turned towards a mysterious beeping object. “Transporter room to bridge. Scotty speakin’,” Merlin noted that the man was Scottish. Which, he supposed goes with his name.

“Hey, Scotty! What’s up?” was the reply. Merlin looked at the device in wonder. How can he be speaking to someone in another room? Was it magic? Was there a warlock here?  
“Captain, we seem to have had a malfunction with the transporter. We have a couple of unexpected visitors on board. One of them is injured and requires medical attention,” Scotty said into the possibly magical object. There was a slight pause on the other end. “Alright, thanks Scotty. I’ll meet them in sick bay. Kirk out.”

A few minutes later a couple of men in red shirts had helped take Arthur’s unconscious form to ‘sick bay’. Merlin stood at the foot of the bed that Arthur had been put on. McCoy was rushing around the crowned king of Camelot running hand held devices over his wound, injecting him with some sort of blue liquid (to which Merlin had objected) and taking a few blood samples.

Just then the ‘automatic’ doors (or at least that’s what the doctors had called them) opened and two men walked into the room. One was wearing a yellow shirt and the other a blue one. Merlin was startled when he saw that the man clad in blue had pointed ears. He openly stared.

The men looked around the room and when they spotted Dr McCoy they came straight over. Before either could get a word in, McCoy started complaining how that he didn’t have the right medical equipment to treat ‘his patient’s’ injury.

“Only magic can cure him,” Merlin cut into McCoy’s rant. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at him. He didn’t even flinch under all of their gazes. “Come again?” McCoy asked. “I tried to tell you earlier that he was stabbed by a sword forged in a dragon’s breath.” The many eyes blinked, not quite believing what he was saying.

McCoy was suddenly at his side running a device over his head. Merlin was so distracted by that, that he almost missed what the yellow man said to him. “Dragon’s breath? As in a fire-breathing dragon? But they don’t exist.” Merlin shook his head vigorously, making McCoy grumble in annoyance because he was now running a different device over Merlin’s head. “No, no. It exists! I can prove it! Let me try and save him!”

The men in blue and yellow looked at each other and silently agreed with a nod of their heads. Merlin walked to Arthur’s side and hovered his hand over the wound. He said as many spells as he knew and not one of them made any difference. Though with each new spell came a new flash of light to leave his hand. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing in order to watch Merlin fail to save his… friend.

Merlin was about to give up when suddenly a huge surge of power ran through him and the brightest light yet travelled into Arthur’s stab wound. Black gas came floating out of the now healing wound. Merlin sighed in relief and took a step away from his king. The man in yellow stepped towards him, a grin on his face.

“That was… that was incredible! How’d you do that?” he asked. Merlin shrugged, not wanting to explain his life story to a stranger. The man just grinned again. He held out his hand. “I’m Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is my First and Chief Science Officer Mr Spock,” he said pointing at the man in blue.

“Captain? Does that mean you’re the king of this…” Merlin couldn’t know what this was. “Star ship,” the captain helped. Merlin nodded. ‘James T Kirk’ thought about it and smirked. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Merlin didn’t bother with a reply and turned back to Arthur, who was now breathing easier.


End file.
